


More Than Air

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Illness, Incoherently babbling!Cassian, M/M, Worried!Bodhi, gratuitous Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Cassian falls ill. Uncooperatively so.





	

Cassian was sick. Bodhi had noticed the light sheen of sweat on his brow, how he seemed unfocused, how he swayed slightly where he stood. But he hadn't been brave enough to say anything until the man collapsed into Bodhi's arms mid-conversation, and Bodhi couldn't bring himself to be ashamed of his panicked reaction. He'd cried out for help, cradling Cassian close as he'd begun to shiver and sweat. Cassian's eyes had been clouded, his skin had been flushed and far too hot. By the time they'd taken him from Bodhi's arms and whisked him away to the medbay, all coherence had fled his eyes.

Now he was laying on a bed in the medbay, trembling and muttering and unable to keep anything down. Delirium had set in hard, to the point where he hadn't even recognized Chirrut and Baze when they'd tried to visit, and Bodhi could only watch as Cassian let out an uncharacteristic whimper, trying to twist away from the medic strapping his wrists down.

"Cassian, listen to me, you're going to be okay." Bodhi murmured as the medics prepared to treat him, "They'll let you out once they've given you the shots and stuff you need. You'll be okay. You'll get past this."

"Bodhi..." Cassian murmured, his eyes half lidded and bright with fever. Bodhi smiled softly, stroking Cassian's face, heart skipping a beat at how Cassian practically nuzzled into the touch, "Bodhi..."

"Mr. Rook, we have to ask you to leave." a medic informed him regretfully. Bodhi was loath to leave Cassian's side, but unwilling to interfere or obstruct them. Cassian's health was far more important than Bodhi's feelings. He gave Cassian's hand a squeeze before letting go, his heart clenching at the bereft noise Cassian made. As soon as Bodhi was out the door, out of Cassian's sight, he heard him make a pained sound, and the medics trying to calm him. It took all of Bodhi's willpower not to march back in and refuse to leave.

Not even five minutes had passed before one of the medics came to find him.

"Mr. Rook," she said, calm despite the circumstances, "We may have to rescind our request for you to leave."

"What's wrong? What changed?" Bodhi demanded, barely refraining from grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Her mask of professionalism slipped slightly at his show of fear.

"He's distressed." she replied, looking a little frazzled, "He wants you, he won't relax. We need him to be still enough that he won't rip out the IV or the shot needles, and we're hoping you can calm him down."

"I'm going." Bodhi said without hesitation. He set off for the medbay as fast as his feet could carry him, the medic not far behind. They heard Cassian before they even got to the door, a jumbled mix of Festan words Bodhi couldn't make heads or tails of. He heard his own name several times, and sped up just a little more. Cassian sounded _wrecked_.

The scene Bodhi saw when he arrived was less dramatic than he'd feared. The medics tried to keep Cassian still, tried to hush his weak but persistent protests, but Cassian seemed completely lost in the feverish haze, incoherent and panicked. He was squirming weakly, foiling all attempts to insert a needle, struggling vainly against the restraints, face flushed with illness and the exertion of such a small struggle. Bodhi's heart dropped at the sight, knowing Cassian would hate to be seen in such a state.

"Bodhi." Cassian's breath was hitched, slurred, panic streaking through his clouded mind, his accent thickened almost beyond understanding, "Bodhi. I want Bodhi, where's Bodhi? _¿Donde esta el?_ Where is he? Bodhi! _Bodhi!_ "

"I'm here, Cassian." Bodhi hushed him, darting to his side and taking his hand, "I'm here. Let the doctors do their job, okay?" Cassian gripped his hand weakly, visibly relaxing once Bodhi was safely in his reach, bright eyes drinking him in like he was terrified the pilot would disappear if he looked away.

"You were gone." he gasped, panting slightly with exertion and fear, "I couldn't see you. I lost you."

"I was just in the other room." Bodhi assured him, sitting down in a close by metal chair and brushing the sweaty hair from Cassian's eyes to distract him from the medics setting up an IV.

"Never leave me." Cassian rasped, feverish eyes locked on Bodhi, roving over his face hungrily, desperately, "I couldn't stand you leaving me, _ahora no. No puedo perderte._ I love you."

"I love you t-"

"I _need_ you. More than _aire_. You're... beautiful and _maravilloso y_ mine. _Eres el sol. Mi sol. Mi luna, mis estrellas. Mi tesoro más preciado. Te necesito. Te necesito. Te necesito..._ " his babbling began to slow as the sedatives took effect, the mish-mash of Festan and Basic trailing off until Cassian was sound asleep, the vital monitors finally slowing to a more reasonable level. Bodhi felt some of the tension leave him, and he looked to the medics for confirmation.

"Will he be alright?" he asked, eyes shining with worry. The medic who had retrieved Bodhi nodded, adjusting Cassian's IV.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to wait out the fever. It's... probably best you stick around until he does." Bodhi nodded, and the medics gave him grateful looks as they filtered out to leave them alone for a bit, off to tend to other patients. Bodhi let his eyes roam Cassian's face, taking in the bags under his eyes, the unshaven facial hair, the pallor to his skin, the unwashed hair.

Even now, he was too beautiful.

" _Te amo_." Bodhi whispered the only Festan words he really knew, bringing Cassian's limp hand up to press a kiss to it, " _Te q-quiero, mi Cassian._ "

He settled back into the uncomfortable chair, Cassian's hand held securely in his, ready to stay as long as he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnngh
> 
> Donde esta el- where is he?  
> Agora no- not now  
> No puedo perderte- I can't lose you  
> Aire-air  
> Maravilloso-wonderful  
> Eres el sol- you are the sun  
> Mi sol- my sun  
> Mi luna- my moon  
> Mis estrellas-my stars  
> Mi tesoro más preciado- my most precious treasure  
> Te necesito- I need you  
> Te amo- I love you  
> Te quierdo, mi Cassian- I love you, my Cassian.


End file.
